Interruption
by Aeon65
Summary: Eric shouldn’t have chosen that moment to call. Fluff, sex, humor, and oh yeah, sex. SLASH. HoratioSpeed.


**Title**: Interuption

**Rating**: M

**Warning**: SLASH, Horatio/Speed

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them.

**Summary**: Eric shouldn't have chosen that moment to call. Fluff, sex, humor, and oh yeah, sex.

Horatio and Tim fell onto the bed in a tangle of arms and legs, their clothing left discarded on the floor. Tim moaned into his lover's mouth as he rolled them to the middle of the bed and raised himself up on his hands and knees. He looked deep into those blue eyes before he smiled and leaned down to claim Horatio's mouth again. The redhead's lips parted and allowed Tim's tongue to sweep over his own.

It didn't take long before Horatio ached with need and anticipation but Tim was in no hurry. After one last nip at his bottom lip, he began tracing Horatio's jaw with feather light kisses. Tim heard him gasped when he reached a particularly sensitive spot behind his left ear. He rolled his tongue around the outer shell before briefly dipping it inside. Horatio moaned and squirmed slightly at the sensation.

He reached up and grabbed Tim's face with both hands then pulled him in for another heated kiss. As they were about to break apart, the need for air making them both a little dizzy, Horatio's cell phone rang from the bedside table.

Tim groaned. "Don't answer it," he whispered.

Horatio, still breathing heavily, said, "Have to. I'm on call." He let the phone ring one more time as he tried to compose himself enough to answer the call. Unable to make his eyes focus properly to see the caller id he simply opened the phone and said, "Yeah," somewhat breathlessly.

'H, it's Eric,' the voice at the other end of the line said.

"Eric, what can I do for you?" Horatio asked, trying to sound casual and not like he was laying naked in bed with a raging hard on and Tim leaning over him in a similar state.

Tim rolled his eyes. Eric's timing sucked and it probably wasn't even anything that important. He decided to have a little fun. While Horatio tried to listen to what Eric was telling him, Tim leaned down and ran his tongue over one of his nipples, causing him to gasp. Horatio glared at him and tried to roll to the side but Tim sat back on his legs pinning him in place.

Hearing his boss gasp into the phone, Eric became worried. 'Horatio, is something wrong. You okay?' he asked.

Horatio cleared his throat. "Ah, yeah. What were you saying?"

'You said to call as soon as we got the tox results back on that floater from yesterday,' he said.

"Oh, yeah. What did you find?" But Eric's reply was lost to him as Tim began kissing down his abdomen. Horatio closed his eyes trying to concentrate on Eric's voice. But when Tim dipped his tongue into his bellybutton, Horatio let out a little whimper and almost dropped the phone.

Eric called to him, 'Horatio, are you sure you're okay?'

Horatio cleared his throat and answered, "Fine. Could you repeat what you just said?" The whole time he was giving Tim a look that promised revenge. Tim was grinning from ear to ear. He knew Horatio would make him suffer for this later but he was having too much fun to stop now.

'Arsenic, H. There's an indication of long term arsenic poisoning,' Eric replied. He began to go in to a longwinded explanation of his theory about the case but his words were no longer connecting with Horatio's brain.

Tim raised himself up and slowly spread Horatio's legs. He ran his hands up the inside of his thighs, gently brushing his arousal as he moved. Horatio's breath caught in his throat. He was no longer pinned to the bed, but still he didn't move, couldn't move, didn't want to move. Tim placed his hands, gently, on Horatio's hips then leaned down with a grin, eyes locked with Horatio's.

His eyes widened as he realized what Tim was about to do. He had just enough presence of mind to move the mouthpiece of his cell phone away from his face as Tim ran his tongue up his cock from base to tip then closed his mouth around him and started suckling. The cell phone landed on the bed next to Horatio as he reached down, tangling his fingers in his lover's hair, lost in the moment.

Tim could still hear Delko's voice over the phone's speaker as he drew little pleasured gasps from the redhead. He felt Horatio was close so he hummed at the back of his throat.

Sitting in the break room at the lab, Eric finished his explanation, satisfied he had broken the case wide open. "So what do you think?" he asked. No response. "H?" Still nothing. He glanced over at Calliegh who was sitting across from him. "Horatio, you there?"

Then he heard Horatio, from what sounded like a distance, over the speaker. 'Oh god. Tim, honey, please,' followed by a long moan. Eric's eyes widened as he realized what was happening at the other end. His cheeks turned a bright crimson. After a moment, he heard another voice over the phone. 'Delko, he'll have to call you back later,' Tim said, then the phone clicked off.

Tim dropped the phone back onto the bed. "That'll teach him to interrupt," he said with a grin.

"You're evil," Horatio said, still breathless.

Tim smirked and pulled a bottle of lube from the bedside table. "You ain't seen nothing, yet."

Fin


End file.
